Psycho: The Past of The Howletts
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: Jacob Howlett has suffered a lot before becoming 'The Psycho'. However, after being a part of the X-SAM, he discovers that his father has lost his memory...Read up to his life to find out what had actually happened.
1. A note for the readers

**Ain't a chappie...just a note for our fellow readers.**

The one person who is loved all over the world, Logan, or, _as well you can say, _Wolverine. Many know him as the 'Three clawed guy', or 'wolfie', _'cause seriously! Who wouldn't like him? _He has all the characteristics of a local superhero known worldwide, with the attitude 'First punch, then ask', and with a 'growling' temper. But even though people love this _super-awesome-hero_, what do they know about his past? _No offense, flamers!_

Now guys, why do you think I am rambling about this 'wolfie', _as so to speak?_

O…kay. FYI guys, the main reason is :

Manyofthereadersheredunnothepastofthewolverine.

_Geez! Time to go slow_: The main reason is that many of the readers here don't know the past of 'the Wolverine'. I myself have witnessed it; many of the students in my class think Wolverine is the best, but don't even know his name, let alone the past! They just _simply _like him.

Okay! So I am not going to waste the precious minutes of the readers life by posting non-topic information, let's skip to the story.

FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE WOLVERINE'S PAST: You don't need to know much other than the info I am giving you to read the upcoming story:-

His real and full name is James 'Logan' Howlett (Code name-'Wolverine').

He has a brother 'Victor' who later took sides with Magneto (Code name-'Sabertooth')

He killed his own father (I don't know the reason)

He and his brother fought as a soldier for a few months.

Both met Stryker and helped him find Adamantium, unknown of his intentions.

Logan somehow resigned from the mutant group he was in after meeting Stryker.

Stryker made Victor kill a few members of the group, and kidnap Kayla, someone with whom Logan fell in love.

Logan took help from Remy LeBeau, a mutant.

He found out that Kayla had a mutant sister, and she also was a mutant.

Stryker turned one of the group's members into his 'puppet', named X-23, and Victor and Logan defeat him.

Logan then loses his memories of everything what happened because of Stryker, and only remembers his middle name 'Logan' because of the tag on his neck. Behind it was written 'Wolverine'.

Many main points have been missed here, it'll be better if you somehow watch the movies : 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' and 'The Wolverine' with Hugh Jackman Starring it.

And note: Here, in my story, there is no Kayla or her sister, but instead has June Darby and her son (Jack, or as his real name Jacob).

And if you're fine with that, then click the 'Next' button!

**Thank you guys!**

**P.S. The updates will be slow. So don't expect a chapter to show up just after the previous chappie, 'kay guys! Then seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting June

Ch. 1-Meeting June

Logan remembered. He remembered the time when he and Victor were brothers. And he killed his father.

_The sharp sting of something coming out of his knucklebones. Three claw-like structures which were stabbed in his stomach and blood came out of it. Mother's sobs and silent tears falling from her eyes, which had widened in horror._

Then they ran. Ran because they couldn't stand to see their mother's face like this. Into the dark forest, where they grew and spent a few years of their life, before joining the army.

_He was using his gun to kill the enemies in the battlefield. He kept shooting; his wounds could heal rapidly, so he had no worries about them. He still aged though._

That was how he realized he couldn't die; a bullet to the heart, in the same battlefield had triggered this.

_He was still being careful, but he didn't notice an enemy shoot at him from the corner. He cringed at the pain, the bullet pierced straight through his heart, and he could practically feel the heart stop pumping. He fell to the front, unable to bear it, and eyes closed…and he thought it was his death…_

_When his healing factor kicked in and shoved the bullet out, the soldier was in shock. Logan started to stand, he used his hands to push himself up, and then shot him back._

_Later on, after the years, he noticed that he wasn't aging._

He smirked, before staring long in the distance. The sun was going down; he couldn't even understand why that happens. When he was five, he thought that the sun had a mind and he was setting down to tell us that a night is about to be started. But now, he really couldn't understand.

His eyes averted to the house that was beside the cliff when he heard a calm female voice from that direction. He smiled at her; she was young, like twenty. She had blue eyes, which had a rare shade of grey. Her hair was jet black, which suited on her. She had the complexion which could make any girl jealous, and truthfully, many of them were. She walked to him, and sat beside him.

Minutes passed in silence. She dipped her head to his shoulder, and asked in a sweet voice, "Hey? What are you thinking?" Logan looked at her, then back at the sun. He put his hand around her, and replied, "Just thinking about what had happened in the past few months." He sighed and said again, "Y'know, I never imagined being so close to a human…"

June looked at his eyes with a loving expression, and replied, "That was in past tense, which means it isn't the same right now, is it?"

Logan looked at her, and then gently brought her closer. After all that had transpired till now, he used to think that if he could ever trust a human, let alone a stranger. But this girl showed up, and somehow brought back his ability to trust others. He smiled at the memory that came up to his mind.

_She was once going towards her house, in nighttime, which was near the forest and the cliff. At the same time, Logan was roaming in the forest, nearby the house, searching for shelter. It was surely dark, in which she couldn't see. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She then could feel herself falling. In fear, she screamed._

_Suddenly she felt two hands grab hers. She took support of those two hands to climb up. Not surprisingly, those two hands started to pull her out of the unknown deep in which she was going to fall. She supported herself up but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right ankle and stumbled. The unknown man supported her up and spoke soft enough to not scare her "Hey, ye okay?"_

_She flinched at the sudden voice but then calmed herself down and spoke "Yes. Thank you."_

_Her voice was soft and smooth. He couldn't help but smile at her. He then remembered that she was hurt and she needed to get to her home._

_He then asked her "Where's your house?" She then replied "The house with the glowing bulb out there."_

_He suddenly picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the house. She couldn't help but panic at the sudden movement. No doubt, that he was warm._

_She then asked, her voice still freaked out "Wha-What are you doing?"_

_The man smirked at her useless attempts to struggle free of his grasp. He chuckled and spoke "Taking ya to yr home, of course"_

_She again couldn't help but blush at the answer. The stranger, who saved her life, was carrying her to her house. She then calmed down and spoke "But why are you carrying me?"_

_He thought that she forgot about her pain. Then he thought it was the best not get that back in her mind and replied, "Just because I wanted to"_

_She then remembered her sprain____and mentally cursed her stupidity and asked herself why she was fighting him back. She then let herself be carried to her house._

_After entering the house, he laid her on the couch. He then noticed how big the house was. It wasn't that big and was one-floored. He then noticed that the house was a bit messy.____He first thought was 'Means she lives alone'._

_He then remembered about the sprain. He then walked to the couch and sat beside her. He asked softly, "Is it hurting too much?" His voice was hiding a hint of concern, but June caught it. She then replied "Uh…no."_

_He caught the hesitation and thought that it might be hurting. But he didn't pay it any heed. Instead, he paused a bit and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He then went towards the kitchen area._

_His thoughts drifted towards her. The grey-blue eyes weren't common, but it suits her perfectly along with her black hair and her skin tone. Her voice completely matched her face and her shy behavior. No doubt that she was naturally beautiful._

_However, he knew that if he fell for her, then he would be getting involved in his mutant life. Even if no threat comes front, it was sure that she would leave her later like what happened to others of his kind. Also he was immortal, and he didn't want to face the sorrow of watching someone very close die. He was sure he didn't want to fall in love with her, but hi-_

_He then shook the thought, picked up a glass, and started to fill water in it. He then walked to her and handed the glass to her._

_She accepted the glass with a bit of hesitation. She then took a sip from the glass and looked towards him, who looked as if he was going to say something._

_He then asked softly "Do you want anything else?" She then stumbled a bit and spoke "No, thank you."_

_He looked as if he was going to say something else instead of that, but after seeing her fall into an unknown daze, the expression faded from his face and he walked towards the door._

_She suddenly woke from the daze and then she noticed that the man wasn't there. When she found that he was going from here, she woke from the couch and tried to stand up, but hissed in pain when she took her first step. The man turned to look behind towards the voice and when he saw that she was trying to stand, he smirked and spoke "Y' shouldn't do that, y' know?"_

_She had a stern look on her face, glaring at him, as if she was going to give an order to a kid__**. **__Gulping, the man's expression just changed from smirking to the 'Oh-no' one. She then just spoke sternly, still glaring at him, "Doesn't matter. But where do you think you are going?"_

_His face suddenly changed expressions. He was smirking now. He surely didn't expect that one. His smirked lessened a bit and spoke, "I think that ya may not lik-"_

_His sentence was cut with the sigh that came from her. He frowned and waited for her to speak._

_She then smiled and said, "It's too dark and I don't think you have any home, so you surely can use mine. You can sle-"_

_Her sentence was also cut when he spoke, "I'm taking the couch." She found herself a little irritated at the interruption, and asked with a fake anger, "Was it necessary to cut me mid-sentence?"_

_He then smirked and replied, "Just repaying the favor."_

_He walked closer and then spoke, "James Logan Howlett. By the way, you can call me Logan." He took out his hand to shake hers. She hesitated a bit and also took out her hand and spoke, "June. June Darby." _

_She then took her hand closer to his and shook her hand._

_For a few years, she lived alone, but she knew that he would go away after tonight. She still had to repay the favor. After all, he saved his life, and giving him a shelter for a night wasn't much to repay a lifesaver like that._

_She was soundly sleeping in her room when a sound of a person screaming and thrashing came. She sat straight and after a few minutes, she realized that the sound was from Logan. She quickly got down from her bed and ran towards the living room where Logan was sleeping. But she was too much shocked to find out what she saw…_

_Logan had three bone claws coming out of the space between the knucklebones…_

_She was shocked. Way too shocked. Her expression was like; it didn't suit her face even a bit. He then, by thinking on the situation, mumbled a sorry, stood up, and started to walk towards the exit door._

_While he was on his way, he suddenly felt two hands grabbing his right wrist. He then turned back to see that June was right behind her, face inches away from his, but totally having forgotten the pain._

_She suddenly realized that her face was excessively close and backed one step, keeping a suitable distance between each other. She then spoke kindly, "You know, I don't feel bad that I gave a night shelter to you. You could still use up a bed," and she continued sternly, "I am taking the couch."_

_He smiled, realizing that she accepted him, his mutation, and what he was. He then turned fully behind and smirked, saying, "I guess you forgot what I said last time. You shouldn't do that" and pointed to her right ankle. She then remembered her sprain and winced, but then spoke, giving a fake frown, "You shouldn't have reminded me of that." His smirk then grew and he spoke "Huh! I told' a."_

"Mom! Hey! What are you all doing out here?" A small boy came out of the house, no older than 10, and approached the two of them. He had black hair, and blue-grey eyes that somehow suited on him. He went to stand behind them, and both looked at him, "Hey Mom! Y'know, I was searching everywhere in the house for you. What are you doing here anyways, dad?"

Logan smiled, for the umpteenth time in the whole day. "Hey kiddo!" The boy sat beside him, and he ruffled his hair. "Slept well?" "Yeah! And I had this good dream today!" The boy grinned excitedly, and June crossed her fingers and replied, "Really Jake? Then tell us."

While Jake was busy telling her mom what exactly he saw while sleeping, Logan's gaze shifted at the sun setting down. Knowing that his family was happy made him smile, no matter what the circumstances. And he would do anything to protect them.

Anything.


	3. Destruction of Cybertron

**The Decepticons Arrive**

**Somewhere in space**

Through the Nemesis, Megatron watched as the Decepticons fought against Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Cliffjumper and a few other Autobots as they defended the underground base and tried to free Elita-1 and Sunstreaker. The base was enough close to the core of the Cybertron, that if you reached to the lowest part of the base, unlike the cold that should've been there, you could have felt the warmth of the Allspark radiating through the walls of the base. Well, choosing this had many other reasons, but that gave the Autobots a better chance to protect the Allspark. Though Megatron had no interest in destroying it. He just wanted to control Cybertron, to rule the Planet. Also, if he would've destroyed the Allspark, The planet wouldn't have even a sign of existence.

He could've gone out and fought there, helped the Decepticons out if they found the task hard. 'Cause all the Cybertronians from the Autobots fighting there were strong enough, and though those from his side were strong enough, they had plenty of weakness, and they seemed tired. But he had to stick to the plan, or else he will not be able to defeat the Autobots.

A Vehicon approached Megatron and the Warlord turned towards him to ask whatever he wanted to say. The Vehicon replied, "Lord Megatron, It seems that one of the Decepticons have disobeyed your command and planted a detonator in the prototype Harbinger."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron, it seems that the one who has done this is taking it to the area where the fight is going."

Megatron growled _and the Vehicon was taken aback by the sudden growl_.

There had been someone who had been doing things he hadn't ordered, and those things had blown up his plans every time. This had been going on since 1/6th of a Cybertronian Solar Cycle (2 Earth months). These were occasional occurrences, but he hadn't yet found out the one doing this. He thought to himself, _Prepare yourself for the mess now, Megatron._

"Continue."

"Lord, it also seems that the ones who are directing the ship have no idea of the detonator. They say that the ship is taken there by your commands. The Harbinger is going to reach its destination in six minutes." The Vehicon then took a leave.

After the Vehicon was gone, Megatron clenched his servos in anger. There was someone in the Decepticons who was continuously betraying him, and he still didn't have any control over that.

He looked at the computer screen. Five minutes.

He took a deep breath. He had to think fast. The explosion could upset the balance of the Allspark's grip on the planet, stripping it of its control over Cybertron, which would destroy the planet into pieces. But then, he could defeat the Autobots by this…but what will be the value of ruling a planet which is torn into pieces?

He again looked at the screen…Four minutes.

He had taken his decision.

* * *

He asked Soundwave to contact the prototype Harbinger in a way that the Autobots could hear it. No doubt that Soundwave was confused as to why he was doing that, but he didn't dare to defy Megatron; the result could be far dangerous for him. When the contact was made, he again glanced at the screen. As the 'time to detonation' was not shown here, he did some mental calculations, and found that he barely had three minutes. He took a deep breath, and spoke:

'Fellow Decepticons, I have recently found out that there has been put a detonator on the ship, and is going to detonate in two minutes. Take the ship farther from the Autobot base at any cost.'

The Vehicons knew that they were going to die somehow, but they were still afraid of the tyrant, and followed the Decepticon Leader. They would rather die following than die going against Lord Megatron.

Optimus heard that. He didn't know why, but his spark told him to believe Megatron this time. Everything was in chaos, and the Autobots knew that Elita-1 and Sunstreaker were still on the ship.

For most of them, both of the twins and Elita were valuable assets to the team. Elita was usually strict, but yet she was the one who was able to keep control of the rogue ones in their side. And the both brothers…they had the unusual ability to make everyone smile, and keep their views positive. And after Sideswipe had died…they were the only hope in keeping them sane for the moment.

He was still in doubt when he told the Autobots to take cover, but he didn't have a choice. He did whatever his spark told him to do, and let Ultra Magnus in charge. Then he went after the ship, with others telling him to come back, but he paid them no heed. He had to do this.

* * *

From the Nemesis, a small red and blue figure could be seen running after the ship that was supposed to be detonated. The warlord looked through the window-type structure at Optimus Prime in confusion. He didn't yet know that those two Autobots were in the ship, so he yet had to know, why was he doing this?

Suddenly, a large BOOM from the bombed ship came and the ship blasted into flames. The impact of the blast even was able to push the Nemesis a few kilometers away from the ship. The ship's controls went out of control for some minutes, and then became fine afterwards. What could have become of the Autobot Leader?

Curious, Lord Megatron went to the glass covered windows, and looked through it. The impact sent Optimus through a few buildings before it slowed and still made Optimus crash on a building. The building could not support the crashed Cybertronian body and fell over it. The Autobots reached the spot and on their own accord realized what had happened. They began to get Optimus out of the debris, and succeeded in that, but Optimus was unconscious.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet looked up as he was informed of Optimus's situation. The whole base was in chaos, and somehow Bulkhead managed to bring him with the help of Wheeljack. Ratchet ordered them to put him at the med-bay, and immediately started working on him.

The other Autobots were completely silent when they reached the base with Optimus, the only sound being Ratchet's typing on the screens and working on Optimus's wounds at the moment. Finally, somehow frustrated on the silence, Ironhide sighed in sorrow and muttered something that was on everyone's mind.

"Wait until Optimus gets up and remembers…"

**The Nemesis**

_Atleast it somehow saved the planet, atleast partly_. Because of the accident, all the Energon in the planet had melted and became unfit for use. As for back up, he planned to put Knockout into finding a Planet on which there had been recent signs of Energon.

A different Vehicon than the previous one approached him asked what should be done now. The warlord paused for some time and replied, "I do not know that yet. Our only hope is…an alternate planet."

* * *

It was a lab, it was obvious, but what kind of lab…none could understand. The walls weren't white, and there wasn't any beaker or so made with glass, and the equipments were far advanced than the human labs…so, what place was it?

There was a big machine moving and working with a few of the few types of equipment, concentration fully on the…work. It wasn't work actually, what the frag was he supposed to do when he didn't have anything to do? It was red and white, standing over the table which held a few of the equipments on which he worked on. It was Knockout, the new medic who had entered to the Decepticon ranks. This medic was a close friend with Breakdown which was indeed ironic. Both had equal amounts of differences, one of them makes, the other breaks. Now, Breakdown wasn't seen, which clearly indicated that the other was struck on something important.

A sudden sound of a beep was enough to startle the new Medic out of his wits. He jumped at the sound, and turned to look at the bleeping of the sound systems and the blinking dot on the corner of the computer screen behind him. Somehow the device sensed that he was paying attention, and an image of another mech appeared. This one was silver and had visible hints of grey, with the same red eyes as Knockout. The mech spoke in a deep, villan-ish voice:

"Knockout. Find out any planet other than Cybertron that supports the growth of Energon. I fear that we might not be able to stay on Cybertron."

A very confused and startled expression covered the red mech's face. His optics darted here and there, but never left the screen. "What do you mean by that, Lord Megatron?"

"Unfortunately, Cybertron is not sustainable to out species anymore. The core of Cybertron has been misbalanced. This is an order!"

Megatron almost yelled at the last part and ended the video feed abruptly, which made Knockout a bit scared of him. Megatron was easily irritated, and no one dared to face his Wrath. Every mech and femme in the ship, including Knockout remembered the punishment suffered by him when he had disobeyed the Warlord for the first time.

He shuddered when he remembered that. He had completely been covered in scratches and dents, not to mention his paintjob all ruined. He was someone who would never let anyone walk away if someone scratched it and that made Megatron an exception. He was yet to discover his limits, and he had more pressing matters to deal with than to observe a warlord who had previously been a gladiator.

**Megatron's POV**

The nearest planet to Cybertron which could support the growth of Energon has been found, and this one was ruled by primitive species who believed that they were the only species in the universe. Heh…what were they called? Oh, humans. What a weird name. That doesn't even suite with Earth. And they are only of, what do they call it…6 feet tall. They would be easy to squash if any encounters us.

At this moment, the ship is on its courtesy to Earth. It is located in the Solar System, and we couldn't use the Space Bridge because it was damaged. My thoughts wandered to those creatures. They were searching for the so called, extraterrestrial species, and they were searching for clues through water and oxygen. And they call themselves intelligent. We don't need water. In fact, water is what makes us rust, and we don't need air. We do not need to breathe. If they weren't relying on those factors, they would already have found us. So arrogant.

I have already decided to rule this planet, and I know that most of the humans are weak in their hearts, and I'm sure that they will cower to my pedes. And I will not let any of the Autobots ruin my plans this time.

I haven't yet found out the one who had planted the detonator, and I will offline the one responsible.

* * *

READ THE A/N...Atleast the last part, PLEASE?

Well…just posted this one now 'because I got time for it. Aaaaand…Happy Rakshaa Bandhan! (Most of you might not know exactly what was that; so, as you guys usually do…Google it!) I tied a Rakhii on my Brother's hand and did what I was needed to myself for the first time! (Remember my brother? My one year old brother?)

And I just watched 'Transformers Prime: Beast Wars-Predacons Rising'! Optimus had been so inspirational for me in this one that as soon as the movie ended, my Point of View for the world had changed! I soooo love Optimus!

But still…I'm disappointed by this one. As much as I loved this, I hated the fact that they had put the beginning theme song video in which the three humans are mentioned (Remember, Jack, Miko and Raf?). And by doing this, they had made up false hope into viewers that those three kids are about to be mentioned in it, which didn't happen.

And guys…I'm really really sorry for not updating for long. Seriously…I have my reasons, in which most of them are my fault, and my family is in chaos. I have no excuses for it, but still, please bear with me! I will try to update these two months, but later on, you might not get any updates on the stories…for possibly four years. I know that's a long time, but we are now transferred to a Battalion place (Kistabard in J&K, India), and Dammit we have a family! A family with a one year old baby, a 13 yr old girl child, a worn out mother and a father who has a lot of problems with cold! Just how cruel can those fragging b**tards be!

So…yeah. We are gonna have a lot of problems, so wish us luck for the future, and in return, I will give you the chapters as much as I can, okay?


End file.
